


they roared their terrible roars

by Master Thief (lucid_lies)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Bashing, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_lies/pseuds/Master%20Thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys should like girls but not other boys, never other boys.<br/>Ian is a boy and he doesn’t like girls.<br/>His life is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they roared their terrible roars

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...what to say? I don't really know where this is going so I'm pretty much winging it. Let's hope it's actually worth something. It was inspired by one of Richard Siken's poems from his anthology Crush. And I totally scammed the title from Where The Wild Things Are cause I'm cool like that.

It starts with a misplaced look and ends with bloody fists and a mouth full of chlorine. And looking around at the endless shades of blue, eyes stinging and lungs full of lukewarm water, Ian knows he’s fucked this time. Or perhaps he was already fucked ever since he first looked at a boy in the showers after gym, the hazy steam curling around young bodies and tempting him to sneak a peek. He snuck a peek and has been sneaking peeks throughout the years. No one ever noticed. Until someone finally did.

And now…well, now a boy is holding Ian’s head under the water and he is going to die because he wanted to touch another boy’s lips and hands and body. Boys shouldn’t like boys but Ian is a boy and he likes boys and now they’re trying to kill him. But Ian understands, knows he deserves this. He’s not scared of dying. Boys shouldn’t like boys but Ian does. He thinks he might hate himself a little bit because he isn’t normal. And he can tell, the other boys hate him too. That’s why they’re stealing the breath from his body, letting him swallow down lungfuls of swimming pool water.

He’s ready to die, even if his hands claw at the smooth tiles and his body jerks against the force holding him down.

Boys should like girls but not other boys, never other boys.

Ian is a boy and he doesn’t like girls.

His life is over.


End file.
